


Run Away Together

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Severus is running away and wants Harry to come with him.





	Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> After I am done with this 30 day challenge thing, I'm considering making this story more elaborate and longer, what do you think? Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.

Harry was hiding in the Room of Requirements, not knowing exactly where to go. He wanted to hide, or run away, but where would he go. Anywhere he went they would surely find him. It was a week after he had defeated Voldemort. After all he had done he had expected to be left alone, but that was not what happened. It seems that being the hero of the wizarding world ment he was now their property, their little pet to be parade around by the ministry. Dumbledore had really screwed him over. Since he had been Harry's magical guardian he had the right to choose who was going to look after him in case of his death. And Dumbledore had chosen the Weasleys. To everyone else they seem like nice people with hearts of gold, but that was so far from the truth. They were greedy and vicious and manipulative. The moment Dumbledore died Molly Weasley became his magical guardian. You would think he was of age to be on his own but Dumbledore had taken care of that too. Somehow he had convinced the minister and goblins that him, being Harry Potter, the saviour of the world, would still need to be under a guardian. To make up for the years he spent with the muggles not knowing magic. Of Course the real reason was that Dumbledore had wanted him chained and owned by who ever he wanted. And he had chosen Molly Weasley, and the ministry apparently.  
That's who Harry was hiding from at the moment. Molly had arrived at Hogwarts, where Harry was staying to help with the reconstruction, with the intent to take Harry to the Burrow and get him ready to marry Ginny. She had gone to Headmistress McGonagall asking to speak with Harry in her office if possible. When Harry arrived Molly started telling him how he was of age to marry and that way become Lord Potter and be the wizard he was suppose to be. Being his guardian she had chosen Ginny to be his future wife and he was to go back to the Burrow to spend time with Ginny and start preparing for a wedding. There was a silence once Molly had stopped talking. Harry was stunned, he had no idea how to respond, all he wanted to do was get out of there and run. And that is what he did. He janked the door open so fast, running down the stairs, that it took both Molly and Mcgonagall a moment to react. Molly had taken off running after Harry, but lost him just around one corner.

Molly really wanted to get Harry married as soon as possible. That way Ginny would have access to the Potter fortune and so would she for being her mother. The ministry had plans for Harry as well. They wanted to use him in all the balls and functions and dealing with the other countries. If Harry was there then so would his wife, which would bring attention to her family, which meant all the Weasleys were going to be famous. And that is all they really cared about, fame and money. She just had to find where Harry went. Well, it don't matter, he can't hide forever.  
\-------- 

Sometime around midnight Harry emerged from the Room, needing some food and the toilet. After stopping by a bathroom he decided to head down to the kitchens and have a sandwich. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when someone started walking behind him. 

“100 points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls after hours”

Harry whipped around, wand in hand ready to attack. Severus Snape raised his hands in a show of peace, not at all surprised at Harry's reaction. After having to be on his guard for almost a year trying to defeat the Dark Lord, anyone would react the same way at being snuck up on. 

“I am no longer a student professor, you can't take points” 

“True, however, unless you are a teacher you can't be wondering the halls past midnight. What are you doing up so late Potter?”

“Was hungry and was going to the kitchens.”

It wasn't a complete lie, but he wasn't about to admit he was hiding in the Room of Requirements and lost track of time. He really didn't want to look like a wimp to Severus. Harry had always secretly liked the man, even tho they fought and Severus seemed to loathe him. Call it masochistic or twisted but Harry could not help but be attracted to him. With all the bad choices he had made Severus was still an amazing man who truly cared for others. It showed the most during the months leading to the final battle. Severus had gone to great risks to protect the students, and he had always stood up for his Slytherins. 

“Let's skip the lying part and go straight to when you tell me the truth.”

Of course, he could never lie to Severus, he would always see right through them. Harry took a breath and sighted. 

“I lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was midnight and I hadn't eaten all day.”

“And what were you doing that kept you from going to lunch?”

“Molly Weasley came to see me.”

Ah. Severus knew quite well Harry's position and relationship to the Weasleys now. He had seen the Weasleys true colors a couple of times, and now they had Boy Who Lived as their own. His heart went out to Harry, if it was him he would've disappeared by now. But then again, he had a place to go, Harry didn't. 

“Follow me Potter.”  
\-------

It was a spur of the moment decision for Severus to take Harry down to his rooms. He really felt for him, Harry had fought bravely and gave up his childhood, his innocence, his life for the wizarding world. And even then all people saw was someone who still owed them, or who belong to them, to demand whatever they wanted from. Deep down, people were just afraid that another dark lord would come about and they couldn't defend themselves. With Dumbledore dead and Harry having defeated the latest evil, it was a no brainer, Harry was now their trump card, so to speak, their weapon. The ministry had big plans for him as well, with the public on their side, they were going to milk Harry's fame to its last drop. If only Severus could convince Harry to leave it all behind and come with him. Maybe he could drug him, but no, if Harry found out he would definitely kill him. And, even with all this, Harry still had some friends, and he really wanted to have his own family. Even if he was married off to some witch he didn't love, he would still have a chance to have his own children.  
A loud grumble pulled Severus from his thoughts to look at Harry, the source of the sound. That's right, he hadn't eaten all day, Harry had been on his way to the kitchens when he found him. Severus called a house elf and ordered some food along with tea for himself. He showed Harry to the couch in front of the fire and told him to seat, while Severus sat on the armchair to one side.  
Harry for his part, was feeling a little confused at his professor’s behavior, but he was also quite comfortable in the warm room, the soft couch, and the company, he was going to enjoy this as long as he could. Not long after, the house elf reappeared with some sandwiches and delicious soup, and some tea for the professor. After Harry had devour the sandwiches and soup, that's how hungry he was, Severus ordered some more tea for both of them. The next conversation was going to be a little awkward for Severus, but he was determined to help Harry. The answer to his question is what scared him the most.

“Reconstruction is schedule to be done in about a month, when that’s over I’m planning on leaving. I have a place I’ve been working on for some time now, no one knows about it. Although, lately I have been contemplating leaving early, before Minerva guilts me into teaching for the sake of the Slytherins.”

Harry was a little stunned by Severus declaration, and truth be told, somewhat sad. He never considered that one day the man would leave and he would never see him again. He tried to keep his sadness from showing on his face as much as he could.

“Yeah, I would leave as soon as possible if I were you. But, with all due respect, why are you telling me this?”

“This place is heavily guarded, well away from civilization, practically in the middle of nowhere, and well camouflage by magic. It is almost impossible to find unless one knows exactly where to look. It is also quite spacious, more than one person could live there comfortably. I’m saying all this as an offer to you Potter, if you wish, you are welcome to come with me. However, the only condition I have is that you leave this life completely. The fame, the titles, the money, the people, everything, you must give it up if you wish to come.”

Severus knew that Harry wanted to go away where no one could find him. He had stumbled upon Harry in the bathroom once, he was crying hysterically, saying how much he wanted to run away. Severus had started describing how safe and impossible to find his home was in an effort to entice Harry. His whole reason for inviting Harry to come with him was simple coincidence, when he saw him in the hallway Severus had been on his way out of the castle, ready to pack somethings at Spinner's End and leave. Ready to put all thoughts of Harry out of his mind, and all his feelings too. But, seeing Harry at that moment, with such an open expression, so vulnerable, he just couldn’t help it, all his pent up feelings came rushing and all he wanted was to take Harry with him. However, as much as Harry wanted to disappear, he was too much of a good friend, a good person, to leave everyone behind.  
Harry was so overwhelmed by Severus offer that he was speechless. He wanted to say yes right away and leave, but he just couldn’t. What was Severus reason to give him what he most desired at the moment anyway? It’s true that they had become more acquainted, and no longer faught, but he wouldn’t say that Severus cared for him, did he? And even then, there were a couple of people that would mourn him leaving, there were a few who truly cared for him. Hermione, for example, had been the first to jump in trying to help and get him out of this mess, and she was always there being supportive and a shoulder to cry on. He couldn’t be such an awful friend and leave her. Also, there was his deep feelings for Severus. If Severus ever found out about Harry’s crush on him, and he didn’t doubt he would, Harry would be thrown back to the Weasleys, never to see the man again. 

“I appreciate your offer professor, but as much as I want to say yes, I have to say no.” 

“Is it because of your friends?”

“For the most part yes”

“For the most part? So, there is another reason. Is it the thought of isolation? Or the uncertainty, that you don’t know what to expect? Or perhaps, the reasons for my offer.”

At this Harry looked up into Severus eyes, giving away his worry at his professor’s true intentions. 

“My reasons are my own Harry, and I know it is not an explanation, but I hope that you still trust me and know that I am looking to hurt you in any way.”

“I do trust you. You have looked after me all my life, but still you have no reason to be doing so now. If you truly wished to live in isolation then why would you invite me to come with you? And even if you had a really good answer to that, I still have some friends that I simply can not abandon. I just can’t.”

Severus reached out and wiped away some tears with his thumb. Harry had started crying at some point, he realized. Everything was becoming too much to handle and all he wanted was to accept Severus offer, leave and never look back. 

If Severus really wanted Harry to come with him, he needed to give something up, which Severus wasn't really ready to do. But, he could at least drop his mask for a bit and show Harry the real him. Severus stood and pulled Harry up with him. 

“Harry let me tell you this, I care for you and me asking you to come with me is mostly for that reason. I have others but I can't tell you those right now. Just know that I will take care of you, and if ever you decide to come back you can, I only ask you don't tell other where you been or where I am. As for your friends, I'm sure you are only referring to Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger. Something tells me they would be happy for you to get away, as long as you say goodbye, and give occasional updates on your life. I don't mind if you keep in touch, no owls can find home, the only option is to use muggle mail, and the only place to receive mail is a town about two hours away. So, you see, the privacy and safety of my home wouldn't be at risk if you communicate with your friends that way. It wouldn't be frequent however, maybe once every couple months or so. I will give you some time. Think about it, I'll ask you tomorrow.” 

Severus walked to the door a little awkwardly, he hadn't expected Harry to accept right away, but still, the whole conversation wasn't exactly easy. He was about to open the door when he heard Harry say something he didn't quite understand. 

“Didn't understand what you said, could you repeat that.”

“I have feelings for you.”

Harry had his eyes shut, head down, and hands in fists, as if waiting for a blow. Which never came. Harry looked up and found Severus staring at him with a blank face, he probably didn't believe what Harry had said at all. But Harry needed him to understand, the biggest reason he didn't say yes right away, it was the fear of rejection. Severus was having trouble processing what Harry had just confessed. Any other day Severus would have been overjoyed, but in the situation they were in, he had to make sure even if he had to ask him a hundred times. 

“Harry, if you are saying that because I'm giving you an escape-”

“No! No, I have had feelings for you since, well since ever really. Weird, and disgusting I know, but I have always been attracted to you. You are amazing, never swayed by the general public, caring especially towards the students under your care, you are passionate about you profession, and you never lie. Even when you were spy, you gave half truths, and were ambiguous about things, but you never lied. And that's why I know you are telling the truth when you say you will take care of me. But, if I go with you, my feelings for you-”

Harry had started crying again and couldn't finish his sentence. He hoped he was explaining himself correctly, he wanted Severus to know he was grateful, but he couldn't go live with the person he was in love with, yes he was in love, and not have his feelings reciprocated.  
Severus was frozen in place during Harry's explanation of his feelings, but when he started crying that did it. He moved towards Harry slowly and hugged him tight to his chest. In his mind Severus had decided Harry was coming with him no matter what. To have the object of your fantasies confess their love to you and fearing rejection, it really did something to a man's heart. He loved Harry, for quite a while now, and with this confession he wasn't going to leave him here to this vultures. He will strive to make him happy, and make sure to fill every hole left by abandoning the wizarding world and his friends. Gently he grabbed Harry’s chin and tilted his face up, slowly lowering his. He stopped a few inches away, staring into Harry’s eyes so he could see the love and sincerity in his, and then lightly brushed their lips together. It was so tender and gentle, Severus didn’t push further, Harry needed to make the next move, that would be his answer. And, then, a little hesitantly, Harry deepen the kiss. It wasn’t a heated kiss full of passion, but a kiss of promise, of love, and acceptance, Harry’s acceptance to Severus offer, and Severus acceptance of Harry’s feelings.  
\------------

Five months later. 

Severus was on his way back home from the muggle town. He had gone to pick up some supplies for the house as well as mail for Harry. From the muggle town he had to walk about 15 minutes out, where he could apparate outside his wards, then he had walk again through a path created by him that would lead him to a clearing in the forest where he could apparate closer to the house. His house was located in the middle of a forest cloaked by magic. To any muggle or wizard it looked dead and hunted, but to those who knew about it’s secrets it was haven, and the only ones who knew were Severus and Harry.  
On his walk up the pathway Severus mused about his current life, and the events that led to it. After the night of the sealing kiss, as Harry liked to call it, Severus had let Harry go pick up some things he wanted to bring along. They left the castle that night and went to Spinner’s End where they spent a couple of days packing some of Severus possessions. Harry had written letters to his two friends, who demanded he said goodbye in person. It took sometime to organize, but Severus got Harry to see his friends one last time in a muggle hotel. They accepted Harry’s choice to run away and, although they were sad, they were also happy he chose to find some happiness. They both knew his feelings for the professor, and almost cried when Harry told him Severus felt the same for him. Of Course they did their friendly duty and threatened Severus with torture if he hurt Harry in any way, something Severus swore to both of them he would never do.  
About a week after their disappearance is when the articles started showing up wondering where their saviour had gone. Some speculated that the Weasleys had become like the Dursleys and had locked Harry up somewhere. Others thought he was becoming the next Dark Lord and had gone to recruit his followers. The Quibbler, of course, stayed quite in anything related to Harry and only wrote articles about strange creatures and ministry conspiracies. Ginerva Weasley was married off to Malfoy in an effort to reconcile the families and gain some social status. For about two months the ministry had lunch a full out search for Harry Potter, which came out empty as they couldn’t find a lead anywhere of where he might be. There still were searches now and then, but none anywhere near their home.  
Their home, Severus smiles every time he thinks about that. At first it had taken a little getting used to their new relationship, but Severus loved Harry deeply and he always tried his darn best to make him happy. Before Severus had realized he reached the clearing and apparated closer to the house, from there it was another twenty minute walk and he was home. 

“Welcome back Severus, missed you. You were out all day.”

Harry came up to him and gave him a quick kiss as greeting taking the bundles from Severus hands to take to the kitchen.

“It took me longer to get some things, and the post office opened later than usual.”

Severus took off his coat, hanged it up and went to Harry in the kitchen. He was putting away the food and other things Severus had bought, the letters laid on a tea tray ready to go. Severus came up behind him and hugged his waist tightly, he leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you Harry.”

This made Harry smiled, Severus didn't say those words often, so when he did it made Harry’s heart melt. He turned around in Severus arms and kissed him deeply, showing him how much he loved him in return. They parted, but held each other a while longer looking into each other eyes, smiling contently. After a couple minutes Severus stepped back and grabbed the tea tray.

“I’ll take this with me to the couch, don’t take too long.”

“I’ll be right there, almost done.”

Life had become beautiful indeed. Severus had a surprise for Harry, the real reason he had taken so long in town. He took the ring box out of his pant pocket and laid it on the coffee table beside the tea tray. Hopefully he would get the same answer he got when he asked Harry to run away with him the last time. The sealing kiss he remembered so vividly.


End file.
